Te echaré de menos
by Buscadora de Dragones
Summary: -No, te creo. Sé que volverás.-murmuró. Completo y reeditado.


-.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra Rin!- bramó Sesshomaru, consiguiendo que todos en la gran sala le miraran- Te lo prohíbo terminantemente.

Kagome apartó rápidamente su cara llorosa del pecho de su marido para dirigirla a la pobre joven que se sostenía con dificultad aparente contra la pared, con ojos aguados, intentando evitar el llanto que amenazaba con sacudir su cuerpo mordiendo con fuerza sus nudillos.

Sesshomaru al otro lado de la habitación la miraba con una frialdad implacable. Temió por ella.

El albino no era conocido como el marido más cariñoso, de hecho, dudaba que alguna vez en su vida pudiera llegar a serlo, pero aquello era sumamente excesivo.

-Rin- Kagome me desprendió de los brazos de Inuyasha y se dirigió a ella decidida a consolarla, parecía tan sola y frágil, pero a mitad de camino un brazo la retuvo, fue su esposo, lo supo, y cuando levantó su mirada para reprocharle algo descubrió que no la miraba a ella, sino a su hermano y siguiendo sus ojos se dio cuenta de que su cuñado sí que la miraba a ella, parecía como sin la atravesara con miles de cuchillos a la vez, despiadado.

Se soltó con un brusco movimiento del agarre y le devolvió la mirada.

-Puede que tú seas incapaz de sentir nada por nadie, pero no la obligues a ella a ser igual.

-Controla tus palabras miko.-espetó con voz glacial- Levántate Rin, nos vamos.

Rin le miró, pero más que miedo, lo que se leía en sus ojos era una pena torrencial, despegó su espalda de la pared e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por mantener su cuerpo a ralla de los temblores que surgían desde su pecho, estrujó su palma abierta contra su muslo, un gesto claro de nerviosismo y caminó hacia él.

Sesshomaru cogió su mano y se la llevó directamente a la puerta del estudio pero antes de salir se detuvo, miró directamente a su padre, quien desde su escritorio había presenciado toda la escena.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro?- demandó.

-No hay ninguna duda, nuestra presencia es totalmente necesaria- su voz era grave y serena, la voz de alguien acostumbrado a asumir sobre sus hombros el peso de su gran poder- nuestro linaje es conocido como el más poderoso de Japón, esto es más que un combate, es una guerra entre países, no hay ni una sola alianza entre ninguno de los implicados, yukais, hanyous y humanos se enfrentan. Lo único que pueden garantizarnos es la total seguridad de nuestra familia en caso de que muramos incluso mientras aún estemos vivos, pero, aparte de eso, nada es seguro.

Rin apretó su mano y con ello ambos salieron de allí dejándolo todo sumido en silencio.

-.-

La puerta de la habitación cedió bajo la fuerza su mano derecha, con su izquierda sostenía aún la pequeña mano de Rin que no había soltado ni un momento. Caminó hasta la gran cama del centro, con una suma elegancia que se adhería a él como una segunda piel y dejó a la joven allí, fue hasta las ventanas y cerró las pesadas cortinas, apagó las luces y sólo dejó encendida una pequeña lámpara , dando a la habitación un toque apagado, pero acogedor, caminó hasta la morena que le miraba confundida, simplemente te sentó a su lado y la miró directamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella comprendió el mensaje y se lanzó sobre su pecho a llorar, los sollozos rasgaron su garganta y sus lágrimas cayeron en picado por su rostro, lloró por lo que pudieron haber sido horas y luego sus ojos cedieron ante el sueño, antes de que se diera cuenta todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y no pudo pensar en nada más que en estar con él abrazada, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente ya no le vería.

Aún entre tinieblas movió su mano aterrorizada de no encontrarle allí, pero aún estaba a su lado, pasible, relajado, como si nada de lo que sucedía estuviese sucediendo de verdad, como era él. Abrió los ojos aún ligeramente pesados y le encontró allí, en medio de la oscuridad con la vista perdida en el techo. Alargó su mano hasta llegar a su rostro que aún se podía divisar a través de la penumbra, delineó sus rasgos y él la dejó dibujar pequeñas espirales imaginarias a lo largo e su mejilla, de su frente … después de un rato cogió su pequeña mano y la llevó a su pecho.

Aunque amaba ese silencio tan íntimo, Rin se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, aún así su voz sonó ronca.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Él tardó en contestar.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer, Rin, es sobrevivir, tú y nuestro hijo, y esperarme.

-Es una gran guerra.- aunque quiso que no ocurriera su voz se rompió.

-¿Cuestionas mis palabras?- preguntó sereno, aún sin mirarla.

-No, te creo. Sé que volverás- murmuró- y para cuando vuelvas, nuestro hijo habrá nacido y ambos te estaremos esperando- se arrimó más a su cuerpo, bajo la pesada manta que no recordaba tener cuando durmió.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó.

-Las dos y media.- respondió.

-Aún falta mucho para que amanezca-le dijo, sabiendo que él leería entre líneas, dándole a entender que no quería pasarse la noche llorando si no bebiendo de su ser y alma, amándole sabiendo que no habría un mañana, por lo menos no al día siguiente, ni al siguiente…

Fue entonces cuando él la miró, con fuegos en sus ojos de león y la acercó al refugio de su cuerpo y la besó largamente y la amó largamente.

* * *

><p>Lo siento, en serio, esta página me tiene una manía increible, casi siempre tengo que subir las cosas dos veces por que a la primera nunca me sale. Éste sí que es el capítulo completo y único de la historia.<p>

Sucede que, no sé por qué, sólo se subió la mitad del capítulo cuando lo cargué desde mi ordenador. Lo siento

Muchísimas gracias **Ako Nomura** , de verdad estoy tan agradecida como avergonzada, muchas gracias por decírmelo por que sino ahí se queda y como apenas me he pasado por el ordenador habrían pasado semanas hasta que me hubiese enterado.

Muchísimas gracias.

Gracias por lo comentarios de las chicas y vuelvo a perdir disculpas, siento esto, en serio.

Bueno espero os guste esta pequeña historia sobre un marido al que no le gusta que su mujer llore en público (ji ji )

Un beso.


End file.
